The Reading of Her Diary
by getagrip91
Summary: One Parter:John Cena's wife died leaving behind their son, who recieved her diary before she died. So John and his son are reading the diary as life passes on


Title: The Reading of her Diary

Disclaimer: I don't own any wrestler that I use in this story, except for Elena and Zachery.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Zach's POV)

Today was probably the worst day of my life. As my father and I watched my mother being lowered to the ground. Her tombstone read Beloved Mother, Beloved Sister and Beloved Wife. She was very young only 24 but she died of ovarian cancer.

I remember just like it was yesterday when she married my dad. She was so happy that we were all finally together. She smiled at me and told me we were finally home.

On her death bed she gave me her diary and told me to read it the day she died. She said it was to remember her by and all the thoughts that ran through her head. I promised her I wouldn't read it until she did. It was a week later when I found out she had died.

My dad wanted to be strong but he was dying inside. The love of his life died and it felt like she took his heart with him. I felt bad for my dad. He had so much weight on his shoulders and not having his wife by his side must have been killing him.

So here we are, my father and I reading my mother's diary learning about her past, and her future.

_January 8, 1989_

_Dear Diary, _

_I just got this really cool journal and my mommy told me that I should write all my thoughts in it. My name is Elena Ann Donovan. I just turned 9 years old and my birthday party was a blast. Mommy and Daddy gave me such a great party and my brother got me this gift certificate to my favorite store. Plus the Cena family was here with Sean, Matt, Boog, Dan and Johnny. I mean John but he lets me call him Johnny in secret though. I love that. I can even tell you I have a big crush on him. He has brown hair and blue eyes. There is something about him something I can't explain but once I know I will tell you. Oh I have to go mommy is calling me._

_-Lena :) _

_April 23, 1989_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is Johnny's 13th birthday, I was unsure what to get him but my mom assured me that the wrestling tickets I got him was fine. I was so nervous when I rang his door bell. He came running and saw me and gave me the biggest hug I ever received. I really do like him._

"I can't read this" said my dad as he stood up from the living room and went to the bathroom.

"Dad"I said as I followed him.

"I can't do it I can't read that with you" said my dad.

"She wanted us to read it" I told him.

And that was it my dad lost it. He hit the wall and then he stared at his hand covered in blood.

"Why did she have to die." he said, and then he started to cry. It was the first time I ever saw my dad cry minus the wedding when they were taking their vows.

"Dad, Mom will always be with us" I told him.

It was one of those things she had told me. She believed in all that spiritual stuff. And right now I hoped and prayed that it was actually true. We did need her in spirit.

"She told you that huh" said my dad.

"Yeah I use to have to stay with uncle John and mom told me that even if she wasn't there she knew what I was doing and what was happening to me and I believed her because I was only 4" I told him.

"She told me something similar before she died" said my dad.

"Come on please let us read it" I asked him.

"Okay" he said and he went to grab some bandages and peroxide to fix his hand.

As my dad finished wrapping his hand I continued the reading the diary.

_May 5, 1991_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's almost been two years since I wrote in you but I guess now is a better time then ever. My parents are separating but they are saying that they are not getting divorced but I still feel like they are. Johnathan, my brother, is going to go with my dad and I am staying with my mom. I guess it's for the best but I will miss having my older brother around. Johnny promised me that once he gets his drivers license he is going to pick me up from school. My mom doesn't want him to though but I wish he would. As I once said I had a crush on him well now I think it's becoming more than a crush_. _Every time he is near me my heart beats faster, my hands get sweaty and I feel like after he leaves I can't breath. I never told Mommy how I felt but I don't want to tell anyone. Oops I forgot I got to go met Sarah at the mall. _

_-Lena :)_

"How come when ever she stopped writing and she ended it she always put Lena?" I asked not at my dad but just saying it out loud.

As my dad got out of his trance of reading the last lines he looked at me and smiled a slight smile.

"It was my nickname for her" he told me.

It dawned on me that my parents had something that only comes once in a lifetime it was true love and they had it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys that's right another story, sorry but I have this small problem with writing my other stories I always get writers block and I don't know how to finish my stories. Most people are probably tiered of seeing a new story from me when I have like 10 still not finished but me writing new stories help with the block so here is my latest addition. It's a one parter for the most part but if anyone would like to see it finished just tell me if you review it. THANKS to everyone who even glances at this it means a lot.

-Britt


End file.
